


this won't go back to normal (if it ever was)

by daidydud



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Angst, Car Accidents, F/F, Hospitalization, evelynn talk about your feelings challenge, tw in the beginning notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29710470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daidydud/pseuds/daidydud
Summary: “Something happened to Akali. Ahri doesn’t have all the details just yet, but she’s in the hospital right now.” Evelynn said with a disturbingly even voice. Evelynn looked away from Kai’Sa, knowing she wouldn’t be able to handle the horror on Kai’Sa’s face.“Oh my god.”
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	this won't go back to normal (if it ever was)

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! before you read this, i've got a few tws, just to be safe.
> 
> tw:  
> -a car accident with a brief note about a person driving under the influence  
> -hospitalization  
> -medication (no in depth discussion, but i don't wanna take any risks)
> 
> there's nothing super strong (thus the lack of like, an archive warning) but i just wanna make sure people know what they're getting into before reading this angst

Evelynn’s hands were shaky as she hung up on Ahri. Her heart felt frozen in her chest, her mind positively reeling. How could this have happened? She put her phone in her pocket and took a breath. She’d stepped out of a meeting with Kai’Sa and some producers to take the call and had been standing in the hall. She stood before the door, her hand hesitant on the knob. Evelynn forced herself to open the door. She cleared her throat and took another deep breath. “I’ve got to go. There’s been an emergency. We can continue this another time.” Evelynn dismissed herself quickly.  


Kai’Sa got out of her chair, following after Evelynn swiftly. “Evelynn, what’s going on?” Kai’Sa called to Evelynn as she jogged to the demon. Evelynn pressed onward, her lips pursed together tightly. “Evelynn!” Kai’Sa called again. Evelynn swung open the door to her car, getting in and slamming the door shut. She had enough thought to wait for Kai’Sa to get in. “Eve, please tell me what’s going on.”  


“Something happened to Akali. Ahri doesn’t have all the details just yet, but she’s in the hospital right now.” Evelynn said with a disturbingly even voice. Evelynn looked away from Kai’Sa, knowing she wouldn’t be able to handle the horror on Kai’Sa’s face.  


“Oh my god.” Evelynn started up the sportscar, the roar of the engine coming to life soothing her for a moment. She knew her metal claws would be ruining the finish on the steering wheel with how hard they were gripping, but it was ruin the finish or come undone with Kai’Sa next to her.

* * *

That was probably the only time Kai’Sa had been thankful for Evelynn’s speedy and dangerous driving, shaving the travel time down to just twenty minutes. Evelynn and Kai’Sa had to wait another half hour for them to even see Ahri. No words were exchanged, just glances amongst each other. Evelynn fiddled with her claws mindlessly as they walked through the numbingly white halls. Some time ago, a moment filled with so much despair would’ve been a dream come true. But now, that rush of adrenaline wasn’t pleasurable. Every hair stood on end in the worst way possible.  


Nothing could have prepared Evelynn for what she saw in that room. Akali, _her_ Akali, laying in the hospital bed, wrapped up nearly from head to toe in bandages, right arm in a cast. A white neck brace, an IV and oxygen tubes up her nose. She was unconscious, but had never looked more tired. Her ponytail was down, her unruly hair wild around her shoulders.  


Evelynn had to physically will herself not to cry, to keep the tears at bay. For the other girls. She had to be strong for them. After all, if they all crumbled, who would be left to pick up the pieces? She sat at the foot of Akali’s bed, a hand just resting on the blanket, her body deliberately turned away from Ahri and Kai’Sa. Another set of footsteps came in, and Evelynn assumed it was a nurse or doctor. Evelynn finally shifted, looking at him. A doctor.  


Though he spoke rather clearly, it took a moment for the words to really register in Evelynn’s head. Akali had gotten into an accident, the lamborghini getting the driver’s side smashed in by a drunk driver. Then Ahri was talking with him quietly, and Evelynn focused back on Akali. There was a white bandage on the bridge of her nose, slightly stained with blood. Idly, the demon wondered just how much blood the rogue had lost in the accident. What blood type did she have?  


“Oh, my darling, darling rogue…” Evelynn hummed faintly to herself as she looked to Akali.  


That night, Evelynn cried harder than she ever had before.

* * *

Akali eventually woke up, but she was in no shape, way or form ready to leave the hospital. She was still on life support, the doctors unsure of how exactly she was staying conscious for so long. With Akali out of commission, the girls’ lives had busied. But regardless of however heavy her schedule was work-wise, Evelynn always made time to visit Akali.  


“Perhaps we should add a few more personal things in here if you’ll be spending so much time bedridden.” Evelynn sat by Akali’s side, holding her hand gently. The claws were never on when Akali was awake.  


“I tried asking Ahri to bring in one of our old POP/STARS posters, but this bitchy nurse wouldn’t let her put it up.” Akali huffed. Her voice was croaky and hoarse, even after being relatively stable for a month now. “I just wanna go home.”  


“In time, darling.” Evelynn brushed the hair out of Akali’s eyes. “You’ll get better soon.” Evelynn pressed a kiss to her forehead. Akali sighed contently as Evelynn’s lips lingered just a moment. “I’ll get you a poster.” Evelynn said, standing up as an alarm on her phone went off. Five more minutes until visiting hours were over.  


“Ugh, is it time for you to go already?” Akali asked with a pout. “It’s so boring here without anyone. Can’t you just sit in the corner in your shadow form or something until they’re done checking in on me for the night?”  


“I’m not sure that would work, rogue.” Evelynn did pause to think it over, though. Her demon shade would be able to camouflage her for long enough, but if she was caught, she’d be kicked out of the hospital. Not that being kicked out of somewhere ever stopped her before, but with Akali it was different. “I should go. Rest well, Akali.” Evelynn picked her phone up, and Akali frowned.  


“Bye.” Akali waved with her left hand, and Evelynn didn’t fail to notice how restrained and weak the motion was. Evelynn turned, blowing Akali a kiss. The nurse came in just as Evelynn was about to open the door.  


“Visiting hours are over, ma’am.” The nurse informed her, and Evelynn nodded. She stepped out of the way as the nurse pulled a small cart in with themselves. The doctor that had been taking care of Akali throughout the treatment was coming down the hall, presumably to follow the nurse in. He stepped in, and Evelynn saw a glimpse of Akali. Her face looked so dull, devoid of the bright energy Evelynn knew her for. Temptation took over, and Evelynn slipped into her demon shade, entering the room just before the door closed fully.  


This was most certainly some sort of violation of the hospital’s rules, but she was too nosy to care. She quickly moved around the medical professionals, standing in the corner ominously. “So how are you feeling, Akali?”  


“Like shit.” Evelynn frowned. Akali had told her that she was feeling better.  


“Can you rate your pain on a scale of 1 to 10, 1 being the best you’ve ever felt?” The doctor asked. Akali thought it over for a brief moment.  


“Probably an 8.” She admitted. Evelynn frowned even deeper. Akali had been sitting through all that pain just to be conscious while Evelynn was around.  


“Here, let’s go ahead and give you some more pain medication. Right now, all you can do is try and sleep it off.” The doctor said. The nurse moved forward, pulling the cart with her. She administered something into the IV, and Evelynn saw the way that Akali’s shoulders tensed until the nurse was done. Within a few moments, Akali was passed out. The doctor shook his head. “She’s getting worse and worse each day. It’s like her body is fighting against the efforts we’re making.” He spoke softly to the nurse. “Contact the Ahri woman we met with to see if she can meet again so we can discuss it with her.” The nurse nodded and Evelynn felt sick to her stomach.  


They left, and Evelynn faded out of the demon shade. She stood perfectly still for a moment, processing even more. Akali’s conditioning was worsening. Evelynn moved the chair to sit by Akali’s side again, just holding her hand. Her eyes moved around the room, looking to empty orange pill bottles and used paper cups. A few “get well soon” cards scattered about. A vase of partially dead flowers. She couldn’t help herself. The tears started to fall.

* * *

The doctor officially informed the rest of K/DA of Akali’s state, and how she may not make it out of this alive. The conversation, though Evelynn knew exactly what to expect, still made her want to throw up. Evelynn didn’t speak to either Kai’Sa or Ahri about how she was feeling about the ordeal. They had enough stress, Evelynn wasn’t going to add more.  


They were approaching the third month of Akali’s stay in the ICU. Each time Evelynn visited, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and each time she looked more and more tired and ragged. She knew that her burnout was imminent, but Evelynn couldn’t let go quite yet. She held herself together only by the thought that she needed to be there for the others. She spent more and more sleepless nights in the ICU with Akali. Sometimes Akali was conscious, most times she was passed out.  


“Please, darling, get better. If not for yourself, then for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> when you listen to taylor swift's "soon you'll get better" and have such heavy k/da brainrot that you can only think of akalynn angst
> 
> ty for reading and please lemme know if i need to add any tws or adjust the existing ones :)
> 
> oh and shameless self plug but if you want you can follow me on twitter under the same user i use here! dipping my toes into k/da twitter instead of just lurking KJDKJHS


End file.
